banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Sumo
Sumo was a series of competitions in which robots push one another off of an arena. The event was a successor to the Series 1 Sumo competition and this time contained more robots than before. There were four qualifiers and a final. The Arena used was the Clawtop like previously. Two robots in the Sumo failed to qualify for Series 2: BarbieFaceKillah and DondonChai. Format The competition starts with for qualifier battles with four robots. Only one robot wins these battles through immobilization via pushing the competition out of the arena or through damage. The winners of each qualifier will then fight in the final until one one remains. Competing Robots Gaminsoy.png|Gaminsoy Baldmanaaron.png|Bald Man Aaron Varden.png|Varden Elfblade.png|Elfblade Waistel.png|The Follicle Challenger Dondonchai.png|DondonChai Scirex.png|Scirex Ducksahoy.png|Ducks Ahoy Verchix.png|Purple Penetrator Girlslovegaming.png|Girls Love Gaming Klygames.png|Kly Games Barbiefacedkillah.png|BarbieFaceKillah Karnibob.png|Karinabob Adolf jackler.png|Adolf Jackler Therextano.png|The Rex Tano Qualifiers Ducks Ahoy vs. Adolf Jackler vs. Scirex vs. Spunkly From the start Adolf Jackler attempted to shove Scirex off of the arena, only for it to be sent flying and landing on top of the other robots, who were shoving one another dangerously close to the edge. Adolf Jackler managed to drive off of top of the robots, then charged back towards them, shoving both Ducks Ahoy and Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in this fight as The Rex Tano) out of the arena immediately. Adolf Jackler was hanging dangerously off the edge, and Scirex sped over and rammed Adolf Jackler off. Winner: Scirex BarbieFaceKillah vs. Girls Love Gaming vs. DondonChai vs. Karinabob The female themed battle began with BarbieFaceKillah flipping Karinabob over and almost out. Girls Love Gaming started attacking BarbieFaceKillah and succeeded in flipping it over while DondonChai attempted to attack the others, using its axe-like sword. Girls Love Gaming turned its attentions to DondonChai and attempted to push it out of the arena, however BarbieFaceKillah charged at full force towards Karinabob and ended up accidentally driving itself out of the arena, in a poor example of control. Karinabob returned to the action and flipped the easily bullied DondonChai, who ends up becoming stuck on its side as a result of the onslaught. Girls Love Gaming began to attack Karinabob, firstly by pushing it onto a hook which eventually threw Karinabob out of the arena. Girls Love Gaming is then accidentally also caught on the hook and taken out. Due to DondonChai being immobile before Girls Love Gaming was thrown out, Girls Love Gaming was awarded the win. This was BarbieFaceKillah's final appearance and DondonChai's first and final appearance on Banter Wars, due to them both failing to qualify for Series 2. Winners: Girls Love Gaming Kly Games vs. The Follicle Challenger vs. Elfblade vs. Varden The Follicle Challenger began by charging towards Varden, but within moments was heavily damaged by its trapping saws before being immobilized quickly. Kly Games attacked the non moving Elfblade with its hammer, who starts attacking the already immobilized The Follicle Challenger. Varden started damaging Elfblade with its saws. Slowly but surely, Kly Games manages to shove Elfblade onto the flame it and eventually immobilizes it with its hammer. Kly Games got temporarily stuck on the flame pit but freed itself and started fighting Varden, but Varden was damaged significantly by Kly Games' hammer while trying so hard to use its saws to damage Kly Games. Kly Games damaged Varden further and shunted Varden onto the flame grill, where it was counted out. Winner: Kly Games Gaminsoy vs. Bald Man Aaron vs. Purple Penetrator vs. The Follicle Challenger The Follicle Challenger also participated in this match due to Adam thinking it should have a second chance due to being immobilized so quickly in the previous sumo match by Varden. Immediately Bald Man Aaron shoved Gaminsoy onto the flame grill. Meanwhile The Follicle Challenger was thrown over onto its back by Purple Penetrator before being shoved out of the arena by Bald Man Aaron. During this, Gaminsoy tried to escape the flame pit (it almost did at one point) but failed. Bald Man Aaron attacked the doomed Gaminsoy again, but is then attacked by Purple Penetrator and became stuck on the flame grill and with Gaminsoy is counted out, leaving Purple Penetrator the winner in a shock victory. Winner: Verchix Final The battle of the pink robots (well, Scirex had a little bit of pink) began with Kly Games being attacked by Girls Love Gaming while Scirex and Purple Penetrator battled one another, with Purple Penetrator shoving Scirex onto the flame grill and eventually shoving it out only for Verchix to be stuck on the flame grill. Girls Love Gaming began to shove Kly Games towards the edge of the arena, but Kly Games' hammer manages to destroy the spinning blade of Girls Love Gaming. After suffering lots of damage, Girls Love Gaming reversed while Kly Games came forward only for a glitch to send it flying. It went to the YouTube viewers to decide who won the match, who voted 3 (Daniel Philpott, Aaron Guldenpfennig, and Riley Banks) - 1 (Maria the German) in favor of Kly Games. Winner: Kly Games Category:Series 1.5 Category:Major competitions Category:1.5 Episode Two Category:1.5 Episode Four Category:1.5 Episode Five Category:1.5 Episode Six Category:Episodes with glitches Category:Episodes to have a short battle